Hydrophobic synthetic materials are known to be well adapted as fishing line, netting and the like, and, more particularly, composite lines made from such materials have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized for buoyant fly fishing lines.
For fly fishing (or casting), buoyant lines are often utilized. Such lines must have a specific gravity of less that about 1.15 or the surface tension of a still body of water will not be sufficient to keep the line afloat. However, since both the end of the leader and the fly (or lure) attached to the line are light weight, substantially all of the mass required for propelling, or casting, the fly to a desired position on the water is necessarily in the fly line itself. Moreover, while sufficient mass is required, bulk (cross-sectional size) of the line is desirably minimized to avoid undue wind resistance when casting.
Buoyant composite lines heretofore known and/or utilized have included lines having a braided nylon filament core with a vinyl plastisol coating, with the coating having microspheroids blended thereinto to promote buoyancy. Lines having a core made of the fiber known as "KEVLAR" with a polyester urethane coating which is foamed to provide a multiplicity of air pockets to promote buoyancy have also been illustrated (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,045 and the article by A. J. Hand appearing in the March 1988 issue of Rod and Reel).
Floating fly lines such as those heretofore known have always exhibited, because of the materials and/or methods utilized in their manufacture, at least some degree of opaqueness, transparent or substantially transparent floating fly lines being thus unknown.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that a fly fishing line having a specific gravity which is low enough so that the line remains buoyant and lands consistently lightly on the surface of the water, while yet providing sufficient mass to maintain desired casting characteristics and cast distance, is in demand. Such a line preferably optimizes air resistance characteristics during casting by reducing line bulk, is durable and less subject to hardening and cracking over time (due, for example, to migration of plasticizers from the line coating material), and is substantially free of abrasive surface characteristics. In many uses, a substantially clear, or transparent, floating fly line would be highly desirable to minimize the obtrusiveness of the fly line on the water, for example where low water levels are present and thus line presentation without substantial disturbance of fish is difficult at best.
Moreover, methods and polymeric materials, such as vinyl plastisols, utilized for a wide variety of fabric and substrate coating applications are known and/or utilized. However, many require long periods of exposure of the coating after application to elevated temperatures (usually above about 350.degree. F.) to cure the coating. Difficulties are inerrant therein, for example when the fabric or substrate is heat sensitive. Many such coatings may also become brittle over time, stiffen with low temperature exposure, are solvent sensitive, and are subject to separation from their underlayment. Further improvement could thus be utilized.